


Everyone Knows

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's secrets challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows

Harry didn't have time to listen to George's protests about what he or hadn't done with Hermione. Harry was cold, tired, wet, and very pissed off with his best friend.

"Ron, it's no bloody secret," he shouted, storming up the stairs after him.

"What isn't what?" Ron asked, with fake curiosity.

His neck was turning red. He was in danger of breaking his broom.

"You, Hermione," Harry said sharply. "I was planning on locking you in a cupboard soon, anyway."

"You knew?"

"Me, George, Fred, Ginny, Parvati…"

"Merlin, what do I do?"

"Tell her?"

"But it's easier if it's secret."


End file.
